


One, Two, Three Strikes You're Out

by orphan_account



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently I really like Jared and Peter going to baseball games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three Strikes You're Out

"Oh, what the fuck, ump, are you serious?" Jared shouts, jumping up to throw popcorn towards the field. "He was safe, come on!"

Peter just rolls his eyes behind his shades and goes back to playing on his phone, hiding a smile. He doesn’t really get the appeal of baseball, but Jared loves it, is obsessed really, and he’s adorable when he gets all riled up like this.

"You know, you didn’t have to come," Jared says, plopping down in the seat beside him. "I invited you because I thought it would be fun for us."

"I’m having fun," Peter argues, pumping his fists as he finally beats his level on Candy Crush. He’s been working on that sucker for weeks.

Jared pouts, but his eyes never leave the field. “You’re not even watching the ga- _run, you son of a bitch!_ ”

Peter nudges him with his shoulder once he stops yelling. “I’m watching you, though. I’m glad you brought me here, it’s even cuter than you shouting at the tv at home.”

Jared rolls his eyes, blushing a little. “Shut up. I’m not cute.”

Pulling him in for a kiss, Peter responds, “You’re fucking adorable. Now watch your game.” He pulls his sunglasses down. “But stop wasting popcorn. You’re going to get us thrown out.”


End file.
